All Around Me
by 101ISFAN
Summary: Based on the song by Flyleaf All Around Me a Jude and Tommy Oneshot. One word car crash will the survive? Tell me watcha think please


**Here is a One shot my first one it's with the song All Around Me by Flyleaf.**

Jude and Tommy were together finally. They had gone clubbing with Sadie and Kwest. Jude had started to get a head-ach and being the good guy Tommy was he offered to drive her home. He was used to alcohol and thought well she can't handle the alcohol like I can; maybe I should call a cab. But wait leave my baby? No I'll drive to her house and crash, that way I'll only drive buzzed for about ten min.

They were driving home listening to the radio

Announcer: This is it ladies and gentlemen #1 of the week Jude Harrison with Another Thin Line.

Jude and Tommy were so happy about her success that they didn't realize the truck speeding their way until it was too late.

Tommy woke up with IV's in his arm and no Jude.

Tommy: Where's Jude? What happened? Before he gave the doctor a chance to answer him he yelled: Damnit what happened?

Doctor: I am Doctor Wilson, you were apperarently driving buzzed, and from the alcohol we pumped from your system. You and the young lady who we've identified as Jude Harrison and you as Tommy Quincy have been in a car wreck. If it weren't for Mrs. Harrison you would've been dead. You forgot your seatbelt that was the only thing that saved her. Right before you crashed apparently she was reached over you so you wouldn't fly through the window.

Tommy: How is she?

Doctor Wilson: She is in a coma, Her sister and her sister's boyfriend is here. They want to see you but only family is allowed.

Tommy: Let them here they are like family to me.

Doctor: Of course.

Sadie wasn't in the room two seconds before throwing herself on Tommy.

Kwest and him did some kind of handshake and said hey.

Tommy: How is she?

Kwest: oxygen tubes up her nose, on life support IV's, man you really screwed up why didn't you tell me you were buzzed?

Tommy: Don't you think I know I screwed up? I know! You asked Sadie to get married to you tonight, I didn't want to ruin your fun and Jude had had enough alcohol. I thought about having a cab drive us home but leave my viper. No way. How is the viper?

Sadie picked up the remote control by his bed and changed the channel to 4. Tommy let out a sob it was just a big piece of metal.

Doctor came in with pain pills.

Tommy: Can I see her?

Doctor: Tomorrow. It's late you will have to come back tomorrow addressing Kwest and Sadie.

Sadie: we will come by tomorrow. SME is here we will take them home. D said he would be here tomorrow. When will he be released?

Doctor: Mr. Quincy will be released tomorrow if he has a good night tonight.

NEXT MORNING

Doctor: Mr. Quincy you had a pleasing night for us. If you can sing these papers you can go home. He said as he was taking the IV"s out of Tommy's arms.

Tommy: What room is Mrs. Harrison in?

Doctor Wilson: Room 203

Tommy started to get up but froze.: You mean ICU ward?

Doctor: I'm afraid so.

Tommy: Come find me later

In room 203

Nurse: You know if you talk they can hear you.

Tommy: What? O, yea.

Nurse: You care about her a lot?

Tommy: No.

Nurse: Then why did you scream Jude No, at least 5 or 6 times last night in your sleep?

Tommy: We' We're good friends.

Nurse scoffed: No I can tell the difference. You better not wait any longer, don't be like my Henry he almost lost time, I started to move on when he made the first move. He is 8 years older then me, my parents hate I mean hated him we didn't care and have been married for 25 years now with a 20 year old boy and an 18 year old girl and we couldn't be happier.

With that she walked off leaving Tommy to his thoughts.

He pulled up a chair by Jude.

Tommy: Girl, don't leave me I need you. I will be with you FOREVER, I know it must sound stupid when you're in a coma but I love you and I need you.

Kwest: Thought I'd find you here.

Tommy jumped a little.: What are you doing here

Kwest: You're not allowed to drive for two weeks, I am taking you home.

Tommy: How much did you hear?

Kwest: Enough. About time you admitted you're finally in love with her.

Tommy: I love her like a little sister,

Kwest just looked at him

Tommy: Fine I am head over heels in love with Jude Harrison and if she dies today I will too. And it is kind of stupid to tell her this when she is unconscious but better now than not to tell her at all. Let's go

What they didn't know is that Jude had heard the whole this subconsciously.

3 Months later Jude comes into the studio

Tommy: Hey girl what are you doing here? You still have another week's vacation

Jude: I have something bouncing around

Tommy: Oooo.

Jude: In my head you perv. I want to get it out. She said as she took her seat behind the mike.

Tommy: Title?

Jude: All Around Me

Tommy: All Around Me take 1

Jude;  
_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

Tommy: That was great girl no second takes but question where did you come up with that last verse 'I can feel you all around me…'

Jude; I dunno self-consciously maybe,

Tommy: Got up and went into the sound booth and pulled her up so he could sit on the stool then pulled her down on his lap and told her I love you and I will always be here for you forever, I told you the day I got out of the hospital and now I am telling you while you are conscious.

Jude: I love you too, Tommy. They sat like that for a long, long time.


End file.
